Game, Set, Match
by Irishchicatee
Summary: Jack watched her, appreciating the black dress that clung to her curves and the blond hair caressing her back in soft curls. Sam and Jack fluff!


Background to story: For this one I've decided that Sam and Jack aren't in a relationship, they may have made their feelings for each other known (end of season eight) but as long as they are in the chain of command I don't think anything would really happen until Jack retires. So it's his retirement party …read on.

Just want to say thanks for all those who read and left a review. I really do appreciate the feedback good or bad. I've tried to be better with grammar and spelling, still on the beta hunt.

Game, Set, Match.

Suddenly he's spidey senses we're tingling, or more accurately his Carter senses.

He let his eyes drift over his companions shoulders, to the left then right.

Nothing.

So she must be behind him somewhere. He couldn't exactly just turn around to take a look, that would be far too obvious. Maybe he could manoeuvre Daniel so that their positions were reversed.

"Jack" Daniel was staring at him and he looked a little pissed.

Yep he had zoned out, he winced slightly, he hadn't seen his friend in months but he couldn't help it.

"Sorry Daniel, I was just thinking"

"Yeah sure", a smile crossing his mouth "she's at the bar".

Jack patted the younger mans arm and smiled. Daniel knew him far to well. Jack turned and looked towards the bar. She was standing with her back to him, ordering a drink. Jack watched her, appreciating the black dress that clung to her curves and the blond hair caressing her back in soft curls. It was at this moment he was glad the party didn't call for dress blues. Taking the last sip of his beer he placed the empty bottle on the table next to him and shoving his hands into his trouser pockets he made his way purposely towards his target.

"Jack" Hank Landry had stepped into view.

"Hank, how you doin?" he shook his old comrades hand. Looking over Landry's shoulder to the bar he noticed she was gone. Crap!

"Good Jack, so this is really it this time huh?"

"Yeah 100% retired. Off course the president has reserved the right to call every now and then if needed but I told him my replacement wont need to call" he placed his hand on Landry's shoulder for emphasis, "Right Hank?"

"Well I can't promise you never, Jack but I'll try"

"Good enough for me, listen I, eh, better mingle"

"Sure thing, speak to you later"

Jack walked towards the bar and ordered a bottle of beer before turning around and surveying the room. From this vantage point he could see everyone. Most of the faces he knew, they were all somehow connected to the Stargate Programme in one form or another.

He hadn't wanted a retirement party; the President on the other hand wouldn't let him slip away that quietly and had told him it wouldn't be right to let someone so influential in the success of the program just clock off at five and walk into the sunset. So instead, he was stuck here but at least there was an up side. The President had insisted that his old team mates would be here to give him the proper send off. It had meant postponing the party for three weeks after he'd officially left so that the Hammond would be back from its tour of duty. More importantly Carter would be back.

As he looked around the room he caught the eye of a few people who raised their glasses to him and he responded in kind. He was looking so intently that he hadn't noticed his friend slide up beside him and mirror his position against the bar.

"O'Neill, are you not enjoying your party"

"Hey T, course I am, I'm just taking a look round, soaking it all up"

"Have you seen the view from the balcony?" Teal'c said gesturing towards the doors to the left of them.

"Eh no, can't say I've been out there"

"I believe I saw Colonel Carter walking that way a few moments ago"

As Jack looked at his friend he could swear he saw a smile beginning to form on the formidable Jaffa's face.

"Real subtle T, thanks"

Jack picked up his beer from the counter and made his way towards the large oak doors that opened onto the balcony of the bar. It was filled with tables and chairs but due to the slight chill that hung in the air tonight only one table was occupied. As soon as he placed a foot outside her head snapped up and she smiled. He missed that, her smile. He missed the way she would tilt her head to one side when he was looking at her, as if she was trying to read his mind. Right now he was thinking how beautiful she looked and how the moon made her eyes sparkle. He was pretty sure from the way she coyly looked down at the drink in her hand that she knew exactly what he was thinking. He wasn't quiet sure when they had become so in tune with one another but he wasn't complaining. He walked slowly over to her table and sat down opposite her.

"So" he could kick himself. He had been thinking about this moment for god knows how long and that's the best he could do.

"So" she took a sip from her drink, looking him square in the eye as she did so.

Game on.

She wasn't going to make this easy. Jack shifted in his seat and they sat in silence for a moment. He watched as she took another sip and he figured she was as nervous as he was.

He leaned forward in his chair, looking her over slowly, taking in every feature that had been out of his reach for so long. He reached across the table and brushed the hair from her right shoulder until it was resting on her back and ran his finger down her exposed neck.

He saw her swallow, hard.

1-1

"Did I ever tell you that you're beautiful" he asked her as casually as if he was asking for the time.

"You mean like, hey Carter watch out for those Jaffa, by the way you're beautiful"

"Yeah"

"No pretty sure that never happened" she leaned forward across the small round table until they were practically nose to nose. He could feel her breath on his face; it was warm and smelled slightly of bourbon. His eyes were drawn to her lips and he wondered if she would taste of it if he kissed her now.

Then she licked her lips.

2 – 1 to Carter.

She sat back into her seat and smiled. He wracked his brain trying to identify it. It wasn't the I'm just smiling because I have to you're my CO, it wasn't the one she used when she was trying hard not to laugh, it wasn't the one she used when he'd pretend to be confused by her techno babble, it definitely wasn't the one she used when he made a bad joke, it wasn't the I'm smiling but I could hit you smile or the one she forced to the surface when it looked like all hope was lost. Jack went through each one that he had carefully categorised over the years and decided that this one was new.

"So what exactly are you going to be doing with yourself now you're retired?"

"Oh I don't know weather in Minnesota is pretty good this time of year, probably go up there for a bit, relax."

"Fish?"

"Need you even ask" he feigned shock. That earned him that smile again.

"You know I've been thinking lately" she sat forward, placing her elbow on the table so she could rest her chin on her hand.

"Get out of town". He sat forward and mimicked her posture.

"I'm requested reassignment" she drained the rest of her drink before setting in on the table with a loud clink.

"What, why, I thought you loved the Hammond" he sat his empty beer bottle down beside her glass.

"I do, it just, I'm never here. I've had command for 14 month and in that time I've spent 3 months in total on earth. A few weeks here or there isn't good enough, not for us"

Her last few words jumped from her mouth and hit him across the face. He was trying to process what she was saying, she planned on giving up probably the best thing she will ever do for them.

"Sam the sacrifice…" she raised her hand to his lips to cut him off.

"Is worth it" her hand moved from his lips to his free hand on the table. "Landry said he would have a look at other positions, positions not on the front line, that would keep me closer to home. Closer to you"

What they had right at this moment he wasn't sure , what it could turn into well that was just as much a mystery but if she was willing to make that gamble then he was pretty confident they'd be ok. Looking up at her he suddenly recognised the smile, for the first time it was her, Sam. Unrestrained, unchecked, a real full blown I'm happy and I don't care who knows smile. Another one to add to his collection. He wondered briefly if there was any more he didn't know about.

"You know I have eight days before I have to be on board again"

"Really eight days you say" he'd never been this close before and could see flecks of grey in her blue eyes that he never noticed

"Umm humm, not quiet sure what to do" he noted the serious tone was gone from her voice and she was back to playing.

"You could come to Minnesota"

"When are you going?"

"Day after tomorrow gotta pack up some things first" he watched as she pushed a few stray hairs off her face.

She leaned in ever so slightly until she was just starting to invade his personal space "you really want to wait that long"

He looked at her for a moment and just so he was in no doubt what she was talking about she ran her foot against his leg and moved it ever so gently up and down.

3 -1 Carter.

Damn she was good. He was pretty sure she would always win and right now he was happy with that.


End file.
